Guardian Cross Wiki
The Women of My Dreams Go check out The Women of My Dreams event information! Get yourself a Graeae card or 6! RedPandaren (talk) 23:29, October 3, 2013 (UTC) FFXIV In honor of the Final Fantasy XIV Release for PC, five new Guardians are available in Deadmoon Desert (Day). 50th Coliseum This week, the 50th Coliseum will reward winners with two limited Guardians. The Almighty Sphinx Empress as well as one of a variety of old, highly desirable rewards will be given out. As part of the I Ain't Afraid of No Ghost event, limited side-quests are available to go earn some Magic Stone (III). Go talk to the Barkeep! GC Now Available on Android! Tell your friends and have your friend code ready. Also, new side quests to get Mighty Dagon and Almighty Dagon in the Angler's Cup. RedPandaren (talk) 02:37, August 6, 2013 (UTC) 45th Coliseum Games Now Open! The 45th Coliseum Games will be begin on Monday, July 15, and draw to a close on Monday, July 22, 2013, at 12:00 a.m (EDT). Coliseum rewrads: Almighty Rubicante, Almighty Cagnazzo, Almighty Scarmiglione, Almighty Barbariccia 40th Coliseum Games now open! The 40th Coliseum games will be begin on Monday, June 10, and draw to a close on Monday, June 17, 2013, at 12:00 a.m (EDT). The reward will be Almighty Gilgamesh. This time in the Special Coliseum you can use only guardian that leart or will learn the ability Revival The Hall of Trials returns! The Hall of Trials has come to Northern Cross once more, Masters, and there's no telling what twisted tests and treasure troves await within its walls this time. So head to the southeast of Castle Zero now, before the Hall of Trials disappears as quickly as it appeared! Cerulean Deep, App v1.3, Coliseum 33 Big news! The GC app has been updated to v1.3 and includes the Cerulean Deep hunting ground. Five Coliseum brackets next week! In the midweek Coliseum update, SE announced that there will be five separate coliseum brackets available next week. The Elite, Master's and Novice's Coliseums remains the same as they have been. The Special Coliseum will allow only Rank 1, 2 or 3 Guardians. Does anyone still have their maxed and fully stoned 3* Aces laying about? Also the Veteran's Coliseum will allow up to three Bronze or Gold Border cards, but no Gold Border. I might finally stand a chance of getting into the A Bracket! RedPandaren (talk) 16:57, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Hall of Trials Hall of Trials, a new Event Dungeon has opened! It will be available until May 1st. RedPandaren (talk) 16:54, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Nightmare Cup Announced In the midweek coliseum update, SE announced next week's elite coliseum will be limited to Monsters only. Check out the Nightmare Cup for all eligible Guardians. FFV Event even better than before! A fifth Rank 5 guardian has been added to Deadmoon Desert for the FFV event. Now you can also go hunt a Gilgamesh FF! He's humanoid! FFV Event Celebrating the Final Fantasy V iOS Release, there are four new 5 star Guardians to be found in Deadmoon Desert. The event runs through April 16. RedPandaren (talk) 22:13, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Grand Slime Hunt The Grand Slime Hunt is underway and is taking place on all Hunting Grounds on both Normal and Special Hunting Tickets. The goal is to capture a total of 750,000 slimes. Happy Hunting! RedPandaren (talk) 21:48, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Ten new Guardians in Deadmoon Desert Ten new Guardians have just been added to Deadmoon Desert including four new Rank 5s. Kali, Pandora, Anubis and Marchosias. Go get your game on! RedPandaren (talk) 02:52, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Sevenstone Serpents and 25th Coliseum The Sevenstone Serpents are on the loose. Catch them all to get a nice Magic Stone reward! Also, the 25th Coliseum games are on with an Almighty Behemoth up for grabs. Elite Coliseum is restricted to Fire, Water, Light, Darkness and Poison Guardians, which is ironic because Behemoth is Earth ;) RedPandaren (talk) 20:58, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Version 1.2 Released! Version 1.2 of the app has been released and with it comes Rebirth. Higher levels, new Abilities, new Types. Along with that 24th Coliseum is under way, and Almighty Lord of the Inferno is the reward. Valentine Cup The 23rd Coliseum Games are open, and the Elite coliseum is running the Valentine Cup. Up for grabs is the Almighty Valentine Specter. We've added a page for Rebirth with what information we have gathered so far. If you know something that's not on the page, go ahead add it to the page or put it in the comments! The 1.2 patch will hit within the next two weeks! Huge thanks to User:Cazzogiallo for adding all the 4* and 3* cards and he's now working on 2*. We'll be working to get all the details and images of those pages added. Crimson Keep Crimson Keep has been released and will be available until Feb 7th. Similar to Temple of Dagon, it contains 50 levels with bosses on every 10th level. For a twist, if you don't answer some trivia questions correctly, you'll end up at the top of the tower with no boss to fight! Keep checking back here for more info on that trivia! Grab-a-Golbez Go tweet with the in game app, or hunt on Deadmoon Desert to get yourself a Golbez! Also all the First Invitation Rewards are available until 25 Jan during the Grab-a-Golbez event! RedPandaren (talk) 01:09, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Epic of Gilgamesh Hope you caught your last Bahamut in time! I didn't. But now it's on to bigger and possibly better things. Gilgamesh and four new large guardians are available on Glaverow as part of the Epic of Gilgamesh event. Happy Hunting! RedPandaren (talk) 23:10, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Flameborn Cup has begun The 18th Coliseum includes the elite Flameborn Cup, where only flying Guardians can enter. Wondering which guardians can fly? The full list is available! RedPandaren (talk) 20:40, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Bahamut's Descent and FFIV Events Ending! 17th Coliseum Open The Bahamut's Descent event will be ending on January 9th, and Gilgamesh along with 4 other large guardians will become available. The FFIV event will be ending on January 7th. RedPandaren (talk) 20:49, January 2, 2013 (UTC) FFIV Event Celebrating the Final Fantasy IV iOS Release, there are four new 5 star Guardians. Find Rubicante in Glaverow, Cagnazzo in Berneside Plains, Barbariccia in Deadmoon Desert and Scarmiglione in Storm Reach Snowfields. The event starts now and runs through January 7th. RedPandaren (talk) 05:25, December 20, 2012 (UTC) App Update! The app has been updated to 1.1! Head to the Apple app store to get it. The update includes the change to three coliseum brackets, as well as Deadmoon Desert Hunting Ground. The 2nd Christmas Cup is also running this week, and the reward is the Almighty Yuletide Lich. Her face looks like the v1.0 app, and I think this might be the first time that the coliseum reward isn't based on an existing, available guardian. RedPandaren (talk) 01:18, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Five Coliseums In this week's Additional Rewards announcement, Square also announced that there will be three coliseum brackets next week. Elite Coliseum Entry Conditions (varies in different week's coli): *No two of the same Guardian. *No more than three limited (colored-border) cards. Veteran's Coliseum Entry Conditions (varies in different week's coli): *No gold-border Guardians. *No more then 3 silver- and bronze-border Guardians combined. *No two of the same Guardian. Master's Coliseum Entry Conditions: *No two of the same Guardian. *No limited (colored-border) cards. Novice's Coliseum Entry Conditions: *No two of the same Guardian. *For players level 20 and under. *No limited (colored-border) cards. *No more than five Guardians of rarity 5* Special Coliseum Entry Conditions (varies in different week's coli): Rewards will be announced opening day. Nightmare mode for Temple of Dagon released Just saw the announcement for nightmare mode of the Temple of Dagon. I'm still only on my second time through so not sure I'll make it to nightmare mode. Also, pretty sure my deck isn't up to snuff for that anyhow :) Anyone in there that could help fill in the details for rewards in the hard and nightmare modes? Editors wanted! We're looking for people to help contribute! This means you! Upload a picture, create a guardian page, fill in some extra information on some of the stubbed articles. This is a fan created resource to help new players and advanced alike. We have no association with Square Enix. This wiki is not a place for referral codes or trades. About the game Latest Activity __NOWYSIWYG__